High School Sucks
by Emmagirlygirl909
Summary: People say high school sucks. Rin has chosen to believe that for the past two years in high school, but, on the first day of school comes around and she becomes a junior. She finds herself spending time with the one person she hates; Sesshomaru. And she starts to think that high school isn’t so bad after all.
1. One

**I do not own any characters**

Rin sighed, today was her first day as a Junior in high school. She was excited to see Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha again, but she was not excited about meeting her teachers. She was always scared of who was going to be in her new classes, or if she was going to like the teacher or not. She hasn't had the best history with her teachers in the past.

Rin smiled in the mirror and honored the uniform that fitted perfectly on her body. She was wearing a skirt that went to mid thigh, socks that went up just above her knees, and a white button up shirt that was rolled up to her elbows and was layered on top of a light tan vest. Her hair was done and done neatly, and she had her shoes down stairs, waiting patiently to be placed on.

"Rin, get down here please!" She heard her cousin, Jaken, yell from downstairs. Rin let out a nervous, shaky breath and grabbed her bag. Waltzing down the stairs, holding onto the railing with a deadly grip, she was nervous.

When she erupted in the kitchen, she quickly grabbed a piece of toast and an apple for the run, she didn't want to be late for school.

"Hold up, Rin, you almost forgot your lunch." Jaken stopped her. She smiled and grabbed her bento, gently placing it in her bag carful not to crush her papers.

Jaken was a man in his 30s with the height of 5'10 and short brown hair, died a light green on the tips, and had the brightest green eyes Rin had ever seen in her life. He was Rin's cousin and legal guardian since her parents died from being mauled by a bear on a hunting trip.

"Thanks, Jaken." She said with a kind smile.

He looked like he was going to cry, "My baby cousin is going to a junior!" He gushed. She rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, and soon, I'm going to be headed to college soon after." She spoke with excitement. Rin was always excited to head for college, yet, she was always nervous about what college she was going to try and apply for, and also nervous if she was going to stay with Jaken, or take a dorm at the college.

Jaken covered his mouth, "Stop it, Rin. You're going to make me cry more." He said pushing Rin to her shoes.

She laughed and placed her shoes on, giving Jaken a hug and a kiss. She then started walking towards Kagome's house. Ready to say good morning and hello to her.

The walk to Kagome's was very short, but pleasing. It was around a 5 minute walk, but it wa pleasing to see the trees shed their dead leaves to the ground.

Rin knocked on Kagome's door, having it swung open to reveal Sota.

She beamed, "Hey, Sota!" She said with happiness. Sota was about her age, but younger. He was around 13.

"Hey, Rin. You here for Kagome?" He asked with a smile. Rin nodded, as Sota invited her in. He said he'll go get Kagome.

She walked into the kitchen and saw her grandpa, "Ah, Rin. Always a pleasure to see you." He said giving her a hug, along with her mom.

"Same to you guys." She sat down next to Kagome's grandfather as he was unboxing some kind of keychains with a circular different colored jewels handing from them. She smiled at the beauty of the jewels.

A few minutes later, Rin heard footsteps coming towards her and she grinned when she saw Kagome standing there with the same grin.

"Hey, Kagome!" Rin beamed standing up, she gave her a hug that Kagome gladly took. "How was your morning?" She asked as Kagome took her own breakfast and placed her bento in her lunch.

Kagome groaned happily, "It wasn't so bad as it was a last year, but it definitely wasn't my best mornings."

Rin smirked, "Did Inuyasha wake you up?" She wiggles her eyebrows suggesting something. Inuyasha has started waking Kagome ever since he got her number, always calling her at 6:00AM so that she could get ready.

Kagome blushed, "Uh-yes." She mumbled.

Rin squealed quietly, "You guys are _so_ cute, why don't you two just get together already?" She asks nudging her shoulder.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Bye mom! I'm off!" She announces slipping on her shoes. The two ladies then started walking towards Sango's house.

Rin didn't push Kagome about Inuyasha. Wince she knows _exactly_ why they aren't together, it's because Inuyasha is being a stupid idiot and is having a difficult time choosing between Kikyo and Kagome.

Inuyasha does love Kagome, but, the fun times he had Kikyo makes him love Kikyo too. Even if she doesn't love him back. Rin always feels furious about him, and is always yelling at Sesshomaru to try and make him choose, but he always never cares.

Kagome is also always heartbroken when Inuyasha chooses Kikyo over Kagome. He's done it so many times she wonders why she still has feelings for him. She doesn't want to abandon him though, I guess she's way more attached to him than she thought.

Kagome knocked on the door and Rin realized that the two girls were at Sango's house. Sango opened up the door and yelled a goodbye to her mom and Kohaku, and walked with us.

The three girls then started talking about the fun things they did over the summer, and Kagome and Sango gushed about the times they spent with the boys, Miroku and Inuyasha, Kagome even says that she spent time with Koga this summer too. She says it was fun and eventful, she got to meet his dogs and his family.

Rin was slightly jealous how Kagome and Sango has guys to actually spend time with, the only guys Rin ever communicates with is Inuyasha, Miroku, and Jaken. She would count Sesshomaru, but he hardly counts since he doesn't communicate with her, it's more of Rin gushing about something and then yelling at Sesshomaru for not listening.

Rin's smile drops when she saw the entrance of the school. "Oh boy." She muttered, and reached for Sango's and Kagome's hand. They gladly took it, the two both feeling as nervous as Rin was.

Rin gulped down her nerves and walked towards building, practically getting dragged by Sango and Kagome, as Rin didn't want to go. Regretting not lying to Jaken about being sick.

She only stopped fighting Kagome and Sango when she stepped foot in the building.

"Gods save me." She mumbled to her in fear. She knew she had home room with Kagome, so she walked with her. Trailing behind her like a lost puppy, giving Sango a hug and a good luck before they departured.

The crowd was overwhelming. Yes, she was a little early. So, there shouldn't be such a huge crowd, but, since it's the first day of school, everyone wants to be early, and everyone wants to have a good first impression.

All for except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Rin sighed and closed her eyes, still walking and never stopping. She regretted closing her eyes because, she immediately bumped into a hard wall-chest more likely.

Rin tumbled to the ground with an "Oof!" And landed on her bag, wincing when she felt her bento dig into her back.

"Ow..." she groaned rubbing her back.

"Watch where you're going." She heard a deep, intimidating voice say. Rin opened her eyes and narrowed them at the white haired boy in front of her.

"Watch where _you're_ going." She shot back.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and crouched next to the small girl on the ground, "I wasn't the one walking with their eyes closed." He glared at Rin and stood up, "Keep your eyes and ears open, girl."

Sesshomaru then walked away, "My name is Rin!" She shouted at his figure. She let out a huff when he disappeared in the crowd.


	2. Two

**I do not own any characters**

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly, Rin nodded getting up from the floor. Being cautious to not bump into anybody else.

"Yeah, I'm good." She reassured her.

Kagome sighed, "He just doesn't know when to quit doesn't he?" She asked rhetorically.

Rin nodded rubbing her back more, "Just like her brother." Kagome chuckled, agreeing with her full on.

"Definitely." Kagome helped Rin to her class and sat her down, Rin feeling pain in her back still.

"Who knew someone like _him_ would have such an impact on my back." Rin winced.

"Rin, he's, like, a slender man with hair." Kagome joked. Rin let out a snort, covering her mouth in embarrassment as some guys stared at her.

"Who are we talking about?" Rin turned her head to her right and she smiled gently as she saw Koga sitting down next to her with a sly smirk on his face.

Kagome smiled, "Hey, Koga." She greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Kagome." He greeted with flirtation. Run rolled her eyes, trading seats with Kagome, not wanting to be in between the two.

Rin tapped her pencil on her desk nonchalantly, getting annoyed stares from her classmates. She didn't pay attention to them, she was to deep in her thoughts to even realize what kind of noise she was making.

Rin was thinking about how her morning was, how much she missed her friends, yes, she's seen them during the summer but not as much as she wanted. She was always bussying herself with something, either writing, drawing, or just bumping into Sesshomaru in weird places.

Once in July, she bumped into Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in the library. That is highly unlikely since those two are the least likely to read, I didn't ask why they were here, I just greeted Inuyasha and asked how the guys were and gave Sesshomaru a dirty look before leaving. It was defiantly a weird incounter.

Rin smiled in amusement when she remembered the expression Sesshomaru when he saw her there. His face was showing hatred, boredom, and pure annoyance. His nose was scrunched up and he was scowling st her, showing off his white teeth. His bronze eyes sparkled in disgust as he sent the air of the library, and his hair was as white as she remembered.

"Rin." The teacher snapped. Rin shook her head and looked at the teacher. "Would you please read lines 50-56?" He asked with annoyance, Rin blinked and looked around the classroom.

All eyes were on her.

Kagome was smiling sweetly, but I saw amusement in them, Koga was smirking, and half of the class was laughing, some were annoyed.

Rin shook her head of her thoughts and cleared her throat, "Yeah, of course." She said, she then read lines 50-56.

When Rin walked out of home room, she was still flustered about her moment about getting caught thinking about Sesshomaru and his face. She only blushed more when she thought about it again.

"Are you okay, Rin?" Kagome popped up next to Rin, causing her to jump.

"Huh?" She asked dumbly, Kagome raised her brows in amusement, "Uh-Yeah. I'm fine, just caught up in my thoughts." Rin answered truthfully.

It wasn't a lie, Rin was caught in her thoughts, she only hoped to God that Kagome wasn't going to push on exactly _what_ she was thinking about. Rin let out a sigh of relief when Kagome didn't push it.

When Rin reaches her class, she gave Kagome a hug and a goodbye, watching as she left to go to her own class.

Rin sat down in a random seat, not bothering to look who she was sitting next to, and got out her materials for chemistry.

"What are you doing?" Rin jumped out of her skin when she heard the same deep, intimidating voice of Sesshomaru speak.

She turned to him and frowned, wanting nothing more but for him to not talk to her, "Um, getting out my materials. What else?" She asked rhetorically.

Sesshomaru could only roll his eyes and just watch the clock tik. He didn't need to pay attention, as he already knew what he needed to do. He went ahead and asked some people for some work so that he would know exactly what to do. He still had to do the work since he needed to pass, but it was easy for him since he thought ahead.

Rin, yet again, got out her pencil and started tapping the eraser on the desk loudly. Earning a glare from Sesshomaru and one form the teacher. She only stopped when Sesshomaru took her pencil and snapped it, Rin could only gap in frustration and in complete shock of to why he'd do that.

She kicked his seat, "What the hell?" She hissed.

He glared at her, "You're making to much noise." He stated nonchalantly, she didn't know if he wanted to snap it for fun, or he was really just _that_ annoyed.

"Could've just _asked_ me to stop instead of breaking my favorite pencil." Rin pouted. She picked up the two pieces of the pencil and started at it. It wasn't much of a pencil, but it was the only mechanical one that wouldn't break on her, so she kept it and named him Frank, he was great pencil and he was just snapped like a twig.

Sesshomaru crosses his arms, "If it's your favorite pencil, then maybe you shouldn't use it." He snapped.

Rin was about to bit back a retort, but was interrupted by the annoying teacher, "Rin, Sesshomaru, is there a problem?" He asked with eyebrows raised.

 _Yes._ "No." _Liar. You hate sitting here, this is not the place you want to be, Rin._

Rin ignored her thoughts and went through her bag to fish out another pencil. She was fortunate enough to find a working mechanical pencil. She then tried not to make so much noise with it.


	3. Three

**I do not own any characters**

"Today was the worst!" Sango yelled face planting on the lunch table. Kagome laughed as Inuyasha popped a grape in her mouth.

"How so?" He asked furrowing his brows.

"It's the first day and I _already_ have a project coming up..." she whines.

Rin rolls her eyes and rests her chin in my palm, "Welcome to high school," she sang nonchalantly. She grabbed a grape from her tray and tossed it in Inuyasha's mouth, cackling when it just bounced off his forehead.

"You missed!" He exclaimed throwing a grape at Rin, she laughed as it hit her forehead too.

"Inuyasha! Don't make such a mess!" Kagome hissed at him.

"Why not?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Because someone else has to clean this up," She said calmly.

"So I _can_ make a mess as big as I want to." Inuyasha spike with a smirk. Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's hair and brought his ear down to her mouth, and she whispered something into his ear that Rin couldn't hear.

Kagome soon after let go of Inuyasha's hair and smirked as she saw his dumbfounded expression, "Are you serious?" He asked. Kagome bit her lip, holding in a laugh and nodded. Only causing Inuyasha's golden eyes to widened. Rin just rolled her eyes, Kagome always knows how to change Inuyasha's mind.

"How are my lovely ladies?" Miroku asked sitting next to Rin.

"Your lovely ladies are good," Sango replied with a roll in her eyes.

Rin popped another grape in her mouth, she stated quite, letting her friend's take up the conversation.

"Hey, Sango, how's Kirara? She doing good?" Kagome asked, Rin was paying attention to this conversation, as she does miss Kirara.

Sango smiled at the memory of her cat, "She's good. Hasn't really changed in the past few months, she's just been growing bigger." She said happily.

Rin couldn't help but smile as she remembered how tiny and adorable Kirara was when she last saw her. "She treating you well?" Rin asks.

Sango chuckled. "Of course she is. Never let's me down."

The lunch passed by nicely after that. Rin was listening to everyone's conversation about their summer and how they were for the past few months, she was excited to see how to rest of her day would plan out. And she hoped to the Lords above her that she wouldn't run into Sesshomaru again today.

Rin couldn't help but let her eyes drift to the man sitting at the table all the way across the other side of the lunch room. Sesshomaru was sitting there, with his 'friends' Kikyo, Naraku, Kagura, and Bankostu.

Sesshomaru was just sitting there looking bored as Bankostu and Kagura blabbed on and on, Kikyo was to busy reading to even comprehend what they were talking about.

Sesshomaru didn't even understand why he even stays in this group, he doesn't even know why he's even in the lunch room. Normally, he just walks around the small court yard of the area, just minding his own business.

Rin pulls her gaze away from the group and focused on Inuyasha was trying to toss grapes in Miroku's mouth. She laughed when one hit Miroku right in the eye.

When lunch was over, Rin said goodbye to her friends and headed to her second to last class of the day. The bell rang, and Rin celebrated mentally as it signaled the end of the day.

Rin walked out of the classroom once she gathered her materials. She met up with Kagome and Sango and the three walked home, dropping Sango off first, and the Kagome. Rin then walked the rest of the way home. When she erupted in her house, she frowned when she saw another pair of shoes other than hers and Jaken's. They must've had a guest over.

"Hello?" Rin asked throughout the house.

"Ah, Rin, I'm in the kitchen with a guest!" Jaken announced from the kitchen. So Rin was right, there was a guest. She gulped, feeling slightly nervous on who the guest was. She walked into the kitchen, and froze in steps as she saw _white hair_.

"Who's the guest?" Rin asks, closing her eyes. Hoping that he white hair was just an imagination. When she opened them back up, she felt like she was about to cry, seeing as how the white hair was not an imagination.

Jaken smiled, "Rin, your remember Sesshomaru from school, right?" He said gesturing to the tall man in front of him.

Rin gritted her teeth, "Yup." She said, she remarked to the fridge and clenched her hand tightly around the handle, her knuckles turning white.

Sesshomaru noticed her anger, and couldn't help but take amusement in her situation. He was merely here because he needed something from his old and former friend, Jaken.

"Why's He here?" Rin asked from the fridge. Jaken furrowed his brows at that, he didn't know why he was here, exactly.

"I don't know," he turned his green gaze to Sesshomaru's golden eyes. " _Why_ are you here, Sesshomaru?" He asked, cocking a brow.

Rin cocked her brow too, bringing her head out of the fridge and looking at Sesshomaru. Blushing slightly when she noticed that he was already looking at her.

"I have some buisness that my father forced me to do," he grumbled. "My father said that, he heard you brew some good wine. Do you not?" He asked, Sesshomaru's golden gaze leaving Rin's as she took a seat next to Jaken.

Jaken nodded, "Yes, I do." He turned to Rin, and she just shrugged. "What of it?" He asks again, turning back to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru tested his chin in the palm of his hand, looking bored as he spoke, and a little annoyed. "My father is having a dinner with Kikyo's family, and wants to have some good whine for the dinner. He sent me to ask if you were willing to give us some."

Rin couldn't help but let a small smirk grow on her face as she saw him pout a little. She's met Tōga before, since she's been to Inuyasha's house before, but she's never thought that he was the type to send his sons to run his errands.

Jaken nodded and got up from his chair and walked over to the pan tree that held all the wine that Jaken held here.

Rin sighed and walked over to Jaken, knowing he'll need help with the large doors. They were pretty heavy and large, Rin had some trouble, but with Jaken's strength too she could open it up.

"You get one side, Rin." Jaken waves her off.

"Yes, Yes. I know." She waved him off and grabbed the large handle. "1...2...3...!" She counted down, almost falling over at the large doors opened up. Showing shelves and shelves of millions of different flavored wine bottles.

Rin smiled as she felt success for Jaken. He made all of it.

She turned to Sesshomaru with her smile proud. "Pick your flavor." She said gesturing to the large stacks of wine bottles.

"What's your most popular one?" Sesshomaru asked with his voice calm and dull.

Rin turned back to the shelves and shelves of wine, and scanned them all. Rin has never tried wine, since she's only 16, but she's heard about the reviews from Jaken's customers, and also the words from Jaken himself. Rin searched the shelves, before finally finding the most popular one that gets sold out the most.

Rin struggled to get the bottle off of the shelf, but she succeeded and handed it to Sesshomaru, "This one."

Sesshomaru looked at the label and furrowed his brows, "Troublemaker?"

Rin nodded, "Yes, this is our most popular wine bottle we have, it gets sold out the most out of everything in these shelves," she gestured to the shelves behind her, "I don't know what it tastes like, since I'm only 16, but I've heard from Jaken's customers that it has a strong taste of grape, a little bite of strawberry, along with some light other alcohol beverages. Oh! And-"

"Rin." Sesshomaru spoke with annoyance, "Your rambling." He stated with a light amusement in his eyes. Rin blushed, realizing that she had just rambled on and on about wine she's never tasted before. "I'll take it." Sesshomaru spoke, ignoring Rin.

"Sorry..." She mumbles before turning to Jaken, silently asking for him to take the lead. He chuckled at the blushing black haired girl.

"Please, Sesshomaru, follow me for your payment." The two then walked out of the small dinning room, and Rin couldn't help but let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Still embarrassed at the little encounter, she walked out of the dinning room, grabbing her bag along the way, and walked up to her room.


End file.
